Near's Beautiful Birthday!
by Hate Me-I Dare You
Summary: Mello's always been jealous of Near's birthdays, but now he's gonna do something about it! But what if it has a completely different effect on Near? HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRINCESS NEAR! T for mild cussing and Mellos 'Mello-ness'. IT'S  ALMOST MY BIRTHDAY TOO!


**Me: HELLO! I know you guys are probably pissed at me for not updating Skittles Make Love Happen in a while, BUT I HAVE GOOD EXPLINATIONS! I've suddenly become a fan of Death Note , so I've been quite busy reading stories about it. Now I'm a HUMONGOUS NEAR FAN! YAY! But I still like BB (Beyond Birthday) more... CHECK OUT MY YouTube account! I made a video about Beyond Birthday! My account name is 'rosebudweb'. PLEASE VISIT! Now on with my Near story!**

**P.S. I don't own Death Note.**

_~Near~Near~Near~Near~Near~Near~Near~Near~Near~Near~Near~Near~Near~Near~Near~_

**Near's Beautiful Birthday**

"Did you hear Mello? It's Near's 7th birthday tomorrow! Aren't you excited? I SURE AM! Do you know what Near wants for his birthday? I think I have an idea! But I'm not sure if he'll like it! Will you help me Mello-" Linda was cut off.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONCE LINDA! I KNOW IT'S THAT STUPID ALBINO FREAK'S BIRTHDAY! NO NEED TO FUCKING REMIND ME!" yelled Mello angrily.

"Look man, no need to shout. You seriously need to chill out." said Mello's best friend Matt, sending poor Linda running out of the room out of fear of Mello's anger rampages.

**(I've always seen Matt as the hippy type! : ) ) **

"CHILL OUT? YOUR REALLY TELLING ME TO CHILL FUCKING OUT?" Mello screeched.

"Just a suggestion dude..." Matt mumbled staring at a DS screen.

"YA? WELL I'LL SHOW YOU A SUGGESTION!" Mello yelled.

"Look man! No need to get all violent on me! C'mon! I'm your bud, remember?" Matt yelled terrified, carefully setting his DS down far away to keep it safe from Mello's wrath.

" What are you talking about Matt? I just wrote a suggestion plan on the board?" Mello asked confused.

It turns out it was just Mello's odd way of screaming almost everything he said angrily... figures...

"O-oh... S-sorry... Anyway, what's your plan for?" Matt asked a little less terrified.

"A PLAN TO RUIN NEAR'S BIRTHDAY!" screamed Mello evilly.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mello laughed.

"He...he..." Matt laughed awkwardly pushing his DS further to safety with his foot.

"LAUGH LOUDER MATT!" commanded Mello.

"HA HA?" Matt tried.

"GOOD!" Mello complimented loudly.

"NOW OFF TO WORK!" 8-year-old Mello exclaimed.

_~Near~Near~Near~Near~Near~Near~Near~Near~Near~Near~Near~Near~Near~Near~Near~_

**With Roger**

"Yes... Yes... We'd like it delivered by this afternoon... That's fine... Thank you." Roger said into the phone.

"It sure is a lot of work planning out Near's birthday party. I hope he won't hate this one as much as all of his other birthdays..." Roger mumbled hopefully.

Little did he know, a mischievous little Mello was right behind the door waiting for him to leave.

Once old Roger left, Mello made his way into the room with Matt trailing close behind him.

"Are you sure we should be doing this Mels? We could probably get grounded for this, and grounded means no video games, and no video games means I have no reason to live!" Matt whispered frantically.

"Don't worry Matty. I'm positive we won't be caught." Mello reassured.

Once they were inside Mello made his way to Roger's telephone while adjusting his voice to sound like Roger's. He quickly pressed the redial button and began his plan to ruin Near's birthday...

"Hello, this is Casey's Cake Factory. How may I help you?"

"Umm... Hello. This is Roger of Wammy's house. I just wanted to change my order." Mello said trying to imitate Roger's voice.

"Yes, sir. We have your order right here. What would you like to change?" the woman asked.

" Everything..." Mello smirked evilly.

Matt just watched with a horrific look in his eyes as Mello planned a party that would scar poor Near for life...

_~Near~Near~Near~Near~Near~Near~Near~Near~Near~Near~Near~Near~Near~Near~Near~_

**4 Hours Later (It was only 8:00am earlier)**

_**Near's P.O.V.**_

It turns out Roger decided to plan another stupid birthday party for me this year. The saddest part was that I was perfectly enjoying myself with the new puzzle L had gotten me, at least until Roger had interrupted me. Let's just see what kind of childish birthday party he's planned for me this year...

Roger suddenly went to an abrupt stop, as if frozen in shock once he got outside. Near took that as a signal to remove his blind fold, and what he saw was the complete opposite of what he was expecting...

There were pink streamers everywhere with glittery pink bows tied around poles. There was even a mini stable with a _pink_ horse wearing a fake horn on its forehead. But the most surprising thing was the cake, it was the size of a wedding cake, but with "_Happy 7__th__ Birthday Princess Near"_ written in pink and red frosting on the top. So all in all, everything was _pink_. It didn't matter what shade, it was just _**PINK. **_

The only not so surprising thing about all of this was Mello leaning against a pole smirking devilishly.

"So, do you like your party _Princess NEAR?_" Mello asked acting innocent.

"I-I..." I was at loss for words. This was completely unexpected... yet... not completely unwanted.

"I love it..." I finally said feeling as if I would burst in tears of joy at any moment.

"Good to hear... Wait? WHAT?" Mello yelled surprised.

"What do you mean Near? You actually approve of all this?" Roger asked finally shocked out of his daze.

"It's... It's... like a dream..." Near said in a daze.

"Near, I always knew you were a freak, but you can't actually LIKE this? CAN YOU?" screamed Mello frustrated.

"No, Mello I don't like it.." Near began.

"Well that's a relie-"

"I love it..." Near ended.

"You're fucked up..." Mello said in a loss for words.

"I know..." Near said as he ran off to play with the pink horse.

_~Near~Near~Near~Near~Near~Near~Near~Near~Near~Near~Near~Near~Near~Near~Near~_

**Me: I wanted Near to reveal a dark secret of his in this story so I made him GIRLY! YAY! PLEASE DON'T THROW POTATOES AT ME! Anyways... REVIEW! And since it's MY birthday on August 26, 2010 REVIEWS CAN BE YOUR PRESENT TO ME! YAY! **

**SO REVIEW! Fo me? Pwease! * puppy dog pout ***


End file.
